In the Alley
by jeffhardyfan722
Summary: Read at your own risk! Slash Pairing and unlikely meeting. Feedback is appreciated :-)


It was a night that neither man would soon forget as they left the bar together. They had met. They had each only had a couple of drinks. They had danced provocatively with each other. They had even paused in their fun long enough to get each others first names and phone numbers. They made it as far as the dark dirty alley that ran along side of the bar before their passion seemed to over take them.

Dean pulled Ted into the alley before roughly pushing him against the hard brick wall. He let his hands slide down the younger man's chest and abdomen his left hand slipping up underneath Teddy's shirt in search of a nipple to play with and his right hand moving down over the top of the younger man's jeans to rub over his already hardening cock. Dean heard Ted suck in a quick breath of air before letting out a needy moan when he rubbed his hand over the other man's crotch.

"You like that baby," Dean asked, his voice deepening even more as his level of desire skyrocketed with each sound he drew from Teddy.

"Mmmm Dean," Ted moaned softly.

It was Dean's turn to groan as he heard Teddy moan his name, his cock twitching with the need to make Teddy say his name like that over and over and over again.

Neither man wasted time in removing the other's clothes, both feeling as if they might explode if they took anymore time to simply play around. Ted pushed Dean away from him just enough so that he could get into the position that he wanted. Dean nearly came right then as he watched Ted slowly get down on his knees in front of him. Ted licked his lips as he first cupped and gently squeezed Dean's balls before stroking his hand over the hard cock that would soon be fucking him senseless.

Ted heard Dean let out a string of cuss words as he pushed his lips down over Dean's hard cock. Dean eagerly placed both of his hands on the back of Ted's head wanting desperately to just hold his head still and use his mouth like he was going to use his ass very soon...fast and hard. That's exactly what he did to. He slid his hands around to the side of Teddy's head, holding it in place as he began to roughly thrust his hips into the other man's face. Dean could feel Ted gagging as he shoved his dick into the younger man's mouth, moaning as he felt the muscles of Ted's throat constrict around the very tip of his dick.

Dean couldn't wait anymore he needed to be inside of Teddy right the hell now.

"Get up," Dean ordered as he mercifully pulled his dick out of Ted's mouth and allowed the young man to get some good breaths.

Now some people may not like the rough treatment that Dean had just bestowed upon Ted, but Teddy had fucking loved it. Dean noticed that Ted's pupils were blown wide with excitement and lust as he followed Dean's instructions and got back up to his feet. Dean again placed a hand on Ted's head as he pulled the younger man in for a kiss, pulling away all to soon for Teddy's liking so that he could turn Ted's body around to face the wall.

Ted put his hands up to brace himself against the wall as Dean spun him around and pushed his upper body forward while keeping his ass out away from the wall and nudging his feet further apart. He heard Dean hiss as the older man ran a finger over Ted's sensitive hole.

"You already prepped yourself," Dean asked, happy that Ted had taken initiative in making himself more presentable to a prospective partner. This was a first for Dean since he usually had to prep his partners, which he was not ashamed to say was his least favorite part of the whole act.

"Yes," Ted gasped as Dean slid two fingers into him and easily found his prostate. He felt electricity shoot through his body as Dean lightly rubbed his fingers against Ted's prostate. The gentle manipulation caused Ted to pant and moan only to end with a frustrated growl as Dean removed his fingers from Ted's ass.

Dean stroked his dick a couple of times, transferring the lube from his fingers to his cock before lining the head of his dick up with Ted's wet hole and pushing his way in. Ted gasped as he felt Dean push his way inside of his body. 'So big, but feels so fucking good,' Ted thought as he felt Dean begin to move inside of him. Ted tried to keep quiet so as not to draw attention from anyone who might pass the alley, but Dean was having none of that.

"Come on baby...I wanna hear you," Dean growled as he began to move a little faster.

Ted wanted to give Dean what he asked for, but was still worried about being overheard.

Dean grunted when he didn't hear any kind of response from Ted. 'Alright he wants to do it the hard way,' Dean thought as he slowed his thrusts and landed a hard smack against one of Ted's ass cheeks causing the younger man to yelp in surprise.

"I said I want to hear you," Dean repeated as he landed another smack against Ted's other ass cheek.

"Yes...okay," he heard Ted whimper.

"That's my boy," Dean purred as he once again began pounding his cock deep into Ted's ass.

Ted didn't disappoint Dean as he immediately moaned out Dean's name and something about Dean being a god as he felt the older man pick up right where he had left off before the spanking.

It was no longer quiet in the alley as Dean continued to practically fuck poor Ted into the wall until he felt his impending orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Fuck...Teddy...I'm so close baby boy...you with me," Dean panted out as he reached his hand around to stroke Ted's cock.

Ted hissed as he felt Deans hand wrap around his cock and begin stroking it in time with his thrusts, "Yes Dean...with you," Ted replied as he felt Deans rhythm falter just slightly.

"Dean," Ted gasped as his orgasm slammed into him hard, catching him just as he felt Dean's dick once again rub over his prostate.

"Fuck...sooo good," Dean moaned as he felt the muscles in Ted's ass tighten around his dick as well as warm liquid cover the hand that he had been using to stroke Ted with.

Both men panted heavily as they separated from each other, both lazily reaching down to pull their pants back up and put their shirts back on before leaning against the cold brick wall.

Neither man wanted a long good-bye, but wasn't sure where to go from here.

Ted, however, finally settled on a decision. He leaned in close to whisper into Dean's ear, "Come back to my room with me."

Dean had never been one to say no to a possible round two or in this guys case it could end up being round ten before he came close to passing out from exhaustion.

He gave Ted a wicked smile, "Lead the way lover," he responded before stealing one last kiss to help him get through the wait while they traveled to where ever Ted was staying at.


End file.
